


Eine Liebe

by gpachance



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpachance/pseuds/gpachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert and Bill Kaulitz have both made it to the top of their careers. They have everything…including a secret relationship in which they’ve become lovers. They both face hardships and pain. But what happens when suddenly two…become four?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Liebe

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“You want to hit the light?”

“Okay.”

The switch clicked on, bathing the room in red. Adam glanced around and laughed, “I like this.”

“I thought you would,” Bill said from near the door where he had turned on the light. “I wanted to surprise you.” He sauntered up to Adam with a dark smile on his face. “Are you surprised?”

Adam met Bill halfway across the room to take him into his arms. “I’m very surprised, baby.” Adam raised his hands to place on the back of Bills head, crushing his lips against his as Bill opened his mouth for Adam’s searching tongue  
.  
It was one of their rendezvous meetings that they have been going on for months now…and it has NOT been easy at all. Between recordings, business meetings, performances, and avoiding the paps, Bill and Adam could barely find time to see each at all if only for a couple of hours. Sometimes they didn’t even get THAT much time.

They’ve met in dark alleys, cheap motels, and even Wal-Mart; places that they both knew the paps and their mangers wouldn’t know to look. They were always in deep disguise so that nobody would recognize them and so far…nobody had.

This time they were actually lucky enough to meet in the bedroom of Bill’s house in LA. Everyone was gone and Bill arranged for Adam to get in through the back of the house where not even the security guards would see him.   
Bill finally pulled away, tilting his head back to take a deep breath. “Ficken…”

Adam smirked at the curse word his boyfriend uttered in his native tongue. “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to get right to that.” He whispered as he toyed at the belt buckle on Bill’s pants as the younger man moaned at the touch. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“I have too. Oh Gott,” Bill responded to Adam’s gentle suckling at his neck, his hands scrambling at unfastening the older man’s pants.

Adam chuckled as he looked down watching Bill pull at his belt and buttons. He shook his head and gently brushed Bill’s hands away. “Always so eager baby. I love that but it’s been so long since I’ve seen you…” Adam pushed Bill against the wall, the young man jumping slightly to the cool touch against his shirtless back. “I want to make it last.”

Bill closed his eyes at the touch of Adams hand against his face, slowly moving it down his throat. “You’ve gotten a little scruffy since the last time I’ve seen you.” Adam moved so that his lips were against Bill’s ear and whispered, “I love it.”

Bill whimpered at Adams words as he moved his hips in little circles, wanting more. He opened his lust filled eyes and locked his gaze into Adams. “Kiss me.” 

Bill put his right hand on the back of Adams head and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against his. He took Adams free hand and placed it on his tattooed side, trailing it down to his hip and around to his groin.   
Adam responded by gently cupping Bill’s warm crotch and giving it a gentle squeeze, swallowing the younger man’s moan as he unfastened his pants. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against Bill’s. “Do you trust me?”

Bill nodded. “Yes.”

Adam let Bill’s pants drop to the floor then stepped back a little to shuck his own. “You know I love you, right?”  
“I hope so,” Bill moved towards Adam and pushed him back towards the bed. Adam giggled as he landed backwards on the mattress. As Bill crawled over top of him, straddling his hips, he whispered, “Don’t make love to me if you really don’t love me.”

Adam closed his arms around his lover and rolled them both over so that Bill was on his back. “Mmmm I love you so much, baby.”

Adam pressed kisses down Bills chest as the younger man threw his arms over his head letting his boyfriend bathe him in love. He loved him too with every fiber of his being. “Adam…oh…” Bill placed his palms on the back of his lovers head as Adam engulfed his manhood. “So good.” He arched his back when he felt his boyfriends tongue encircle the sensitive head on his dick. When Adam felt Bill began to thrust inside his mouth, he pulled back and crawled up his body to kiss him.

Bill sighed as he laid his head back to let Adam lap at his neck. “I want…Adam...I need...”

“I know baby.” Adam said with a smooch to Bills tender skin. “But not until I’m inside of you.”

Bill let go of Adam long enough for him to retrieve his discarded pants on the floor. He dug into his pockets and pulled out the essentials he would need for sex. As Adam approached the bed, Bill scrambled up and took his hands that contained the items. “This,” Bill said holding up a foil square that contained the condom, “is unnecessary.”

Adam gave his young boyfriend a puzzled look as Bill pulled him onto the bed again. “Are you sure baby?”

Bill pulled Adam down on top of him, cradling the larger man between his legs. “Have you ever cheated on me?”

Adam gasped. “Of course not! I love you, Bill. There has never been anyone else for me, I swear it.”

Bill reached down between their bodies and grasped Adams cock in his hand, curling his fingers around the shaft. “Then we have nothing to worry about then, do we?”

“Oh baby,” Adam moaned as he leaned down to kiss Bill on his lips. 

Bill passed the bottle of lube to Adam to prepare himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest. “Don’t worry about prepping me. I’ve been getting ready for you all week.”  
Adam smiled as he lined himself up, putting his hands on Bills knees for leverage. “You’re so good to me baby. Ohhh…” He pushed himself through the tight ring of muscle, drawing a long and breathy moan from his young lover, “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“You’ve already made me feel so good. Just you being here…oh Gott…makes me feel…so…good…Adam…” Bill gasped as Adam began to move inside of him. “Don’t ever stop loving me.”

“I’ll never stop loving you baby. Never.” Adam said as he thrust again, hitting Bills spot, making the young man beneath him cry out from pleasure, “I’ll love you forever.”  
**

“I’m thinking of getting an industrial.”

The two men lay side by side on Bill’s bed, basking in the afterglow. Adam cocked an eyebrow and glanced at his lover, “Say what?”

Bill was lying on his back with one arm tucked behind his head. He smiled while turning slowly on his side to face the older man beside him. “You know, that piercing with the long metal-“

Adam laughed. “I know what it is, babe!” He grinned and reached over to brush a piece of black hair away from Bill’s left eye. “My question is why?”

“Why shouldn't I?" Bill turned onto his side, propping his head in his hand to look at Adam. “I think it’s really awesome.”

Adam hummed a sound as if he was considering an answer. He reached up and traced his finger from the top of Bill’s ear all the way down to his lips. “Because you’re already beautiful the way you are, baby. You don’t have to add or change anything.”

Bill moved his head to kiss the edge of Adam’s finger, sucking gently on the tip. “I know. But you know what it’s like when you get a tattoo?” He shifted his body so he could lay his head on Adams chest. He sighed at the feeling of Adam running his fingers through his hair. “It’s like a feeling of wanting more. It gets addicting; like a drug?” 

“Or like sex.” 

Bill giggled and lifted his head, staring straight into Adam’s piercing blue eyes. “Oh yeah. Most definitely."

Adam wrapped his arms around Bill and rolled his body over, gently pushing Bill down on his back. “If you want to get another piercing, baby, may I make a suggestion?”

Bill smiled and nodded.

Adam placed his hand over the base of Bill’s throat. He slowly trailed it down his chest, feeling the silky touch of Bill’s skin. He continued moving his hand slowly down his boyfriend’s body, smiling with satisfaction at the breathy sigh he drew from the younger man. His hand came to rest just below Bills belly button and he bent to press it with a kiss. “I think you should get a little belly ring,” Adam said as he kissed it again, “

Bill whimpered when he felt Adams wet tongue enter the sensitive spot on his body. “Do you really think that would look good on me?”

“Baby, I know it would. You have the perfect belly for it. It’s so smooth. So toned and well made,” Adam raised up to move his hand over Bill’s flat tummy and inserted a finger into his belly button. “And so sexy.” Adam gently pressed down sending electric sensations down to Bill’s groin, making him arch his back with a moan.

“You have such a beautiful body, Bill. It wouldn’t hurt to show it off a little.”

Bill giggled, lightly smacking Adam on the shoulder. “You are the only one that would ever see it!” He raised his head to accept a kiss on the lips from him. “But I will do it for you.”

Adams eyes lit up with excitement. “Yeah? Oh my god baby…” Adam sat up on his knees and bent to loop his arms under Bill’s body and pulled him close; cradling him like a baby. “That would be so awesome.” He pressed a kiss to Bill’s smiling face. “Thank you.”

Bill put his arms around Adams neck and locked lips with his boyfriend, making sure that his tongue explored every inch of his boyfriends mouth. “I love you, Adam.”

“I love you too, Bill.” Adam planted another kiss to his young lovers beautiful lips with a loud smooch. “Let’s get in the shower and get cleaned up.”

Bill smiled. “Good idea. I think you got it in my hair…”


End file.
